Vertical planters for façade greening provide practical benefits to indoor and outdoor structures, including moderating the temperature of walls, reducing surface decay of a structure from sun exposure, and reducing airborne pollutants in small spaces. Vertical planters may also utilize previously unusable space for growing plants for consumption, such as vegetables and herbs.
Vertical planter systems may present challenges in effective watering and drainage. Some vertical planters may promote the accumulation of moisture between the structure and the planter, causing damage and decay to the structure when the plants are watered. Further, watering a large number of plants in a stacked vertical planter may be time consuming, requiring professional management of large planter units in commercial environments.
Vertical planters may also be difficult and expensive to ship or move from one structure to another due to their substantial weight and size. Large vertical planters may require multiple people to lift the planter and may have vertical support structures that may cause substantial damage to the structure.